Where We Belong
by DisneyFreak010
Summary: ((Re-written version of "Life After Death")) Hercules and Megara start a new life together. But with Hades in the way, things start to get a bit heated up for our beloved Disney couple. Who will be able to stop Hades' plots? Or, will he actually win for once? ...Yeah, I suck at summaries. There's a better one in the first chapter. *Rated T as a precautionary-nothing too graphic*
1. Summary

**THIS IS JUST A SUMMARY!**

((Hello again my fellow fan-fictionets! So if you've read "Life After Death", you'll know that I just put it on hiatus, most-likely forever. Sorry again for its fans. Hopefully though, this story will be better. "Where We Belong" will have the basic plot-line as LAD, but since I never got to the climax of the story...you don't really know what it is. ^^; I gave a VERY brief summary in an author's note, but I couldn't tell you EVERYTHING. That would've ruined THIS story. Okie-dokey...moving along now.

**WARNINGS:**

.I will have writers-block eventually (hopefully it won't be for a while now, but you never know.)

.I re-use phrases and misspell things often, my thought process is faster than my typing. So I just put down the first thing that comes into my mind.

.I only know a LITTLE about Greek mythology. And with what I do know; well...I do not - and will not - follow the myth 75% of the time (especially for the Heracles version.) It's far too depressing, and I like happily ever afters (with hardships leading towards the ever after.)

.The first couple chapters are going to be pure fluffy-ness, I like FLUFF...You've just gotta get over it if you read ahead. Sorry. :/

.This is going to be a lot like other Hercules fan-fictions out there. I take small bits and pieces from them (usually without knowing it), and mix different ideas of my own into it. So you WILL find similarities, I assure you. I really do try my best NOT to incorporate other writer's ideas into my stories, but as most of you hopefully know...it's nearly, down-right impossible (At least it is for me, I'm not proud.)

.Okay...I do not curse when I write. And if I ever do, it's VERY mild. I will not elaborate a sex scene. I may hint it, but I don't go into details. Some of you may find this a good thing...others will not. I'm just warning the "not" people.

.I still haven't decided if I should bring Persephone into this, Hades WILL be, but I'm not really sure about her...yet. Maybe you guys can help me?

.I don't have a big problem with violence, so when there's an action scene, I don't hold back much. And I...Yeah, that's about it. If I think of anything else, I'll write it in the next chapter. :) Thanks...And have a blessed day.

**((The first chapter of "Where We Belong" will be posted in the next couple days. Thanks so much for all the support you guys, every review really means so much to me. *cyber hug* Love ya! ~Kris))**


	2. It's Been A Long Night

**((Whoop, whoop! *dances* Sucky first chapter time! Okay, so...just a couple little things I wanted to say before-hand. I have decided whether or not to bring Persephone into this fan fiction, and the answer is...No. I'm just kidding, of course she's gonna be here! :D I'm going to be posting a character design of her, and a couple OCs that aren't from the original film on my backup DeviantART account (I'll leave a link in the next chapter hopefully.) Hope you guys have a blessed day!))**

**CyberFlaneuse:** Thank you for the encouragement! And I'm glad you like fluffiness, because...that's ALL the first 5-10 chapters are going to be. XD

**asuvsuofa:** Haha, and I can't wait to write this story. Thank you for asking me to include Persephone, I'm really hoping she'll add a little something more to this. :D

**Laughs4life:** Aww, you're so sweet! *huggles* I might just take you up on that offer sometime in the future. You can never really tell what's the original version of the myths on the internet sometimes. Also, your suggestion got me thinking like crazy! I've twisted it a little bit, but the basic idea for Persephone's role in this story is based around that. So thank you so much!

**Xitan22:** Hehe, I hope you like this story too. Thank you all again! 3

* * *

Looking up at the new constellation in the sky, the one that was made in _MY _honor...I-I didn't think anything could be brighter. _"Yeah, I had a dream once. I dreamed I was gonna train the greatest hero there eveh was. So great, the gods wuld hang a picture of 'im in the stars...all across the sky. And people would say "that's Phil's boy", that's right!_ "

Hercules smiled at the memory of his first meeting with the satyr who was still crying tears of pure joy at the moment. _Who would've thought I would make it this far?_ Hercules was brought out of his day-dreaming when he felt something lean against him. He looked down at the person standing beside him, Meg. Her once sad and lonely eyes now filled with peace and happiness, and the crimson blush that suddenly painted her cheeks now matched the color of her lips. She pealed her eyes away from his, and let a nervous laugh escape, which Hercules returned. _Yeah, I stand corrected...that just outshone the stars. _

Draping his arm around her thin shoulders, Hercules pulled Meg closer, and leaned his head against her's. Even through the underworld and back, metaphorically and quite literally, he could still smell the sweet, lavender fragranced perfume she used to scent her hair. Without noticing, both sighed in unison; whether it be out of relief or bliss, neither knew...or cared. But based on how Meg practically leaned her whole weight on him, Hercules could tell she was exhausted. _Though, who could blame her?_ "...Tired, my love?" He teased, redeeming himself by kissing her forehead.

Humming a chuckle, she turned and draped her arms around his neck. _Which isn't an overly simple task because of how tall he is._ "No-" she began in a sleepy, yet joking tone of voice. "-I've only battled monsters, defeated the lord of the underworld, rescued Mount Olympus, and saved a damsel in distress all in one night." She paused; "Oh wait...that was you, wasn't it?"

He smirked, and wrapped his arms around her waist, trapping her in his hold. "Now who said anything about you being a damsel in distress? Last time I checked...you're my big, tough girl. You're the one who saved me. I couldn't have done any of those things without you." He replied, lowering his head so his nose was barely touching her's.

Trying to keep a straight face, she closed her violet eyes. "I wasn't talking about me...I was talking about Phil."

Hercules couldn't suppress the laugh that escaped his lips. With every breath she took, he couldn't help but find something else to fall in love with. Lifting her off the ground to where her feet just dangled, he pulled her even closer to his chest, still being careful not to hurt her at the same time though. "You and that sarcasm."

"...It's been my greatest companion these past 17 years." She whispered in a mocking tone of voice, but a smile crept through it.

Hercules smiled back, but was too dazed to think of a reply. The way her curly, auburn hair fell across her face, and the way her breath tickled his skin was almost over-powering his senses. Her eyes were beaming, which was something he'd only seen as of recently. There first date just hours before; it was the best day he'd had in a really long time. No worries or responsibilities, just Meg and himself. There was only one thing he didn't like...that sadness that once filled her eyes. The way she had slumped over when telling him that sometimes it was better to be alone. _Since nobody could hurt you._ Lifting his hand, he moved his fingers gingerly along her cheek.

Once his fingers made contact with her skin; she couldn't help but tilt her head towards his hand, close her eyes, and sigh with satisfaction. The chill that ran up her spine did little to help keep herself under control.

If someone had told Meg a couple of days ago all that would happen up to this point, she would have just laughed in their faces and walked away. Never in her mind did she think she would be free of Hades, but even more than that..._I didn't think I'd ever fall in love again. _Through her thoughts, she heard Hercules whispering something to her. "...I love you."

Her voice got caught in her throat, and tears threatened to escape. _How can three simple words have such an effect on a person? _Opening her eyes, she looked into his. They were filled with so much care and tenderness, something you wouldn't expect from such a person at a passing glance. The first time she met Wonderboy, she really did think he was a self-absorbed jerk that just- _came off as this innocent farm boy. _But no, past his _rippling pectorals_ was a clumsy little kid that didn't really fit into his own sandals. This caused a small chuckle to escape, which finally released the bubble that seemed to be wedged in her throat. "...I love you too."

He started leaning towards her, and she did the same in return. And just as their lips were only about an inch apart- "Kiiiids?!" Phil warned in a scolding motherly tone with his bushy eyebrows raised, and his arms crossed over his round chest. "Can't seem to catch a break, can we?" Hercules whispered, before backing his head away, _just out of kissing rage_ to calm his friend. And Meg, a bit more reluctantly, did the same. As much as that little goat-man got on her nerves sometimes, she did like him. They shared a more love/hate relationship, as most people would call it.

Phil groaned and slapped Hercules on the knee. "Yeah? Well, ya aint gonna be catchin' ANY break if those news reporters, OR fan girls, catch ya swapin' spit with miss goo goo eyes here." Phil's shoulders then popped and his eyes grew wide. _Uh-oh, here it comes._ Hercules thought. He knew that reaction all too well. _Phil's thinking again. _"'Ey, wait a minute! This might be a good thing...we can put 'er in the merchandise!" He finally said, gesturing towards Meg with a finger.

"What?!" They both cried at the same time, exchanging glances at one another before returning their attention back towards the satyr. "No, no, no, no, no...just hear me out! I know what you're thinkin', but-"

"Phil! ...Meg's NOT a novelty you can just add to your collection! You can't just-" but Phil interrupted him. "If the two of ya are together, then she's in this charade whether she likes it or not! These people find out that THEIR hero just got a girlfriend, and it'll be non-stop with th'questions. You'd have to lock 'er in a room for them NOT to find out!"

"Would you both just stop it?!" Meg finally yelled out over their bickering. "You're acting like a couple of 2 year olds! And you're talking about me as if I'm not even standing here...don't you think I should have a say in this?" Hercules silently nodded, but Phil shook his head. "...No."

"Phil?!" Hercules threatened, but stopped his tirade when he felt Meg's hand on his shoulder. "It's been a long night, or...day?...Well, whatever you want to call it! Can't we just talk about this later?" She practically begged, her own eyes feeling heavy from lack of sleep.

Hercules looked over at Phil quizzically as he pulled Meg close to his chest. She didn't care that Phil was watching; she put her head against Herc's shoulder and closed her eyes, nearly asleep within seconds of having someone carrying her weight. Phil breathed a long sigh, but nodded his head. "Okay, okay...but don't think I ain't bringin' this back up later."

Meg nodded her head back instinctively, whether he agreed to back off or not. Hercules smiled down at her, and as subtly as possible, picked her up bridal style. She barely stirred, and let her head fall back. Herc didn't seem to like the way she went limp like that though; for one thing, it looked pretty uncomfortable, but it mostly reminded him of when he came back to find her dead. He moved her head over so it laid against his chest, and the corner of her mouth lifted into a small smile as she nuzzled closer. She was too tired to protest, and was already asleep by the time he picked her up.

Pegasus trotted back over to Hercules and Phil after being given some warm praises and affection from Hercules' foster parents, Alcmene and Amphitryon. Once seeing the sleeping woman he snorted a small snicker, and nudged Herc's shoulder. "Heh...Yeah, I think we should probably take her home...too. Ugh-" Hercules then looked a bit confused, darting his head back and forth between his two friends, and Megara. "Uhm, did...Meg ever tell you where she lived?" He quietly asked the satyr and winged horse. Pegasus shrugged his shoulders, and let out inaudible tweets and snorts that only Hercules and Phil could understand.

Phil walked towards Hercules. "Kid, she DID work for-" he didn't even want to say his name, so he continued. "I mean, she probably lived...there, in the underworld." He finished, trying not to take the subject too lightly, but still saying it in a gentle tone of voice. Hercules looked appalled though. _Hades wouldn't have forced her to live in the underworld...would he?_

"No...Okay, I know Hades is as low as they come, but...he wouldn't have gone as low as forcing her to live there?" Phil let another drawn out sigh escape his lips, this wasn't going to be an easy thing to say. "This is _Hades_ you're talking about. He probably went even lower than that, you gotta remember...he _owned_ Meg. He could do whatever the heck he wanted to 'er, and she couldn't have done much to stop 'im." He choked through his whisper.

Herc's eyes went wide, and he glanced down at the sleeping form he held in his arms, sympathy shining in his eyes. He couldn't imagine all the things she must have been through. And in a way; he didn't want to know, but at the same time...he did. It was a strange feeling.

"Come on kid...let's get ya home. You need some rest too." Phil encouraged, guiding Hercules towards Pegasus. The horse lied down on his stomach so his friend could get on easier without disturbing Meg, and then they took off into the sky. Without their hero, the crowds of people finally decided to venture off to where-ever their destination was before Hades and the Titans had attacked. It was once again, a typical day for the people of Thebes. It wouldn't have been complete without the monsters, and world domination attempt...now would it?

* * *

**((I own nothing, all rights belong to their owners. ;) Thanks for reading! ))**


	3. Bad Memories

**((Hey again, so just a (not-so) quick update. I've uploaded the character designs for two of the OCs in this story. (Link will be on my main profile page.) And I would REALLY appreciate some help with their color schemes. Hair, skin tone, dress colors, eyes, voice actress, etc. :) **

**Oh, and some sad-ish news. I'm in this theater production every Friday, Saturday, and Sunday. Then I have practices for ANOTHER production every Monday, Tuesday, and Thursday. On top of that, I have school AND a job. So...the only day I "kind of" get off is Wednesday. I have VERY little time to write, you guys! *cries* I'm so sorry, but...updates are going to be very late, and possibly very short. Thankfully, I've been able to get 4 chapters complete before all this chaos rained down. You all are amazing, and I can't thank you enough for the reviews! *huggles*))**

**Xitan22: **Yes...Hades will be coming back! BUT I can't tell you what he's going to be planning yet! Mwah-haha! Just because I'm that evil. And thank you! *blushes* I love Meg and Hercules so much, they're such a cute couple!

**asuvsuofa: **Aww, thank you! I'm really glad that you suggested I include Persephone in this! But yeah, I'd hate to have to be in Meg's sandals during all that. :( ...You're so sweet, and your support is REALLY appreciated! So thank you again! :)

**Laughs4life:** Mwah-hahah! I couldn't resist. XD And Hades is so awesome! Well...in a creepy, demented, James Woods kind of way. So yeah, he's probably my favorite Disney villain ever! Hehe, and thank you again! Your reviews and support mean SO much to me! And while I have you here, I read one of your stories. I think it was "_The Wrath of_ Vengeance". Oh. My. Gobbles! You're such a talented writer! And I stayed up 'till 3 in the morning trying to finish reading it. I was not a happy camper waking up the next morning, but...it was well worth it! Keep writing on!

**KPFAN3617: **You're so sweet, thank you! *smirks like a crazy person* Herc and Meg are amazing for one another, and I just love them so. I hope that once the Christmas production is over, I'll be able to really give you all better updates. Thank you again! :D

* * *

Once reaching the villa, Hercules laid the still sleeping Meg on a bed in one of the many guest rooms, and covered her with a warm blanket, tucking her in like a small child in the process. He was still a little dazed about Phil's words, and they buzzed around in his head like a swarm of hornets. He refused to believe such things until Meg told him otherwise. Her eyes suddenly fluttered open after being welcomed by the warm quilt, and she gazed up at Hercules who let out a slightly nervous laugh.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." He whispered, planting a soft kiss on her forehead. She returned the chuckle, and shifted into a sitting position to give Hercules some room to sit beside her.

"I fell asleep?" She yawned, putting a hand over her mouth. Being awaken at such unruly hours for the past two years of her enslavement; she had grown accustom to little sleep. And living in a place where you didn't know what time of the day it was, caused pretty confusing sleeping habits. So, she was fairly awake from the short power nap she was given.

Hercules laughed at her confused expression, and pulled her onto his lap, laying his cheek against her forehead. The way she fit in his arms almost caused him to wonder if she was designed to fit there, as if they really _were _made for one another. "Yeah, you seemed pretty tired...and, since I didn't know where you lived; we just brought you back here." He said, hoping his final words would cause her to open up a bit.

She seemed to tense up, and it almost made him regret saying it, but he needed to know. After a long moment of silence, she finally acknowledged his statement. "Oh?"

Yeah...not what he was looking for, but he expected something like that. He knew her fairly well now, and she wasn't one for spilling her guts; he had to try a little harder. "So...where do you live?" He asked gingerly.

She thought for a moment, trying to think of the right words to say. This was already leaning towards a load of painful questions. But he had every right no know. _It surely doesn't make it easier though. _"I...w-well. Nowhere now, I guess." She answered not wanting to look at Hercules; she already knew what he was going to say next. "...You lived in the underworld?"

Meg nodded, feeling her throat suddenly go dry. "Yeah."

Her response was awarded with a hug. "I'm sorry," he whispered. Meg shook her head, and wrapped her arms around Herc's neck, feeling the desire to be held tighter.

"It was my own fault I ever ended up there." She whispered back, closing her eyes in hopes that the next question wouldn't cause her to break down. She had a rule-book for herself, and crying in front of someone was not aloud. But she had already broken the most important rule, _never fall in love._ Her chances weren't that great at the moment.

As much as he hated doing this to her, Hercules continued forward. "H-How did you...end up, working for Hades?" Her eyes start to water, so she hid her face and tried choking down the sob that was trying to escape. A flood of memories filled her mind. She had tried so hard to lock them away, and just forget them. Hades had even offered Lethe water to help, but if she forgot just how much _that jerk_, as she liked to call him, had hurt her...she would make the same mistake again.

After collecting her thoughts, she took her face out of Hercules' neck, and quickly wiped away her tears before he could notice. "It was...two years ago-" She began with a slight quiver in her voice. "I-I...I thought I was in love with this man...Adrian was his name. Up to the point of meeting him, my life was a total wreck. My two brothers were killed when I was about six, my mother committed suicide afterwards, and my father was left to raise me and my sisters all by himself. He became depressed, and everything was just-" she paused, and tried to sigh away the pain. She was leaving out a lot of things, and was just trying to get to the point so this conversation would be over. She wasn't lying, but she wasn't telling him everything either. Mainly the fact that her father was the king of Thebes.

I'm not gonna go into THAT just yet, I'll tell him at a better time.

She thought, pushing the subject aside so she could press forward. "Everything was just falling apart...and as much as my father tried, he still couldn't force himself to forget the past...none of us could."

Hercules was still holding her, and it helped in a sense. But now he was going to know just how broken she was, which made things more uncomfortable. "Then Adrian came waltzing in, and...I finally felt loved again." A sad chuckle then escaped; she didn't even realize tears were trailing down her cheeks. "I mistaked his cocky, smooth-talk for love. That feeling of fake compassion made me so blind. So...I never thought he would-"

The thought of what she was going to say next finally caused her to break. She whimpered, and for once, she didn't care that someone was about to watch her cry. Maybe it was just the fact that she desperately needed to hear Hercules' soothing comforts before she told him of one of her most crushing heart-breaks. An event that caused her to wonder if her heart could ever be put back together..._CAN it be put back together?_ Meg thought as Hercules rocked her, and whispered anything he could possibly say to make her feel better.

His hand cradled the back of her head against his neck, and his other was wrapped around her back to hold her in place. _If anyone could fix it, it would be Wonderboy here...but will he still want me after I tell him?_ This caused another wave of tears she couldn't control, but what she didn't know was that seeing her like this, was nearly breaking Hercules' own heart to pieces. He almost felt responsible for doing this to her.

"Shhh-shh...I-I'm so sorry." He said, his voice shaky, and barely at a whisper. Meg was somehow able to stop when she heard Hercules' apology. Once composing herself a bit, she tried to stop sniffling as she looked up at him. Confusion masked her tear-stained face. Why was _he_ apologizing?

And as if she was made of the finest china, Hercules gently cupped his hands around Meg's face and kissed her tears away. After a moment, a thought came to his mind, and a smile formed across his lips. _If anything could make her feel better, it would be lightening the mood._ He pulled Meg closer to him again, and devilishly started kissing her cheeks, forehead, nose, and neck.

His smile grew wider when he heard Meg laughing, and as she playfully tried to get away. "Haha ha...Herc?!" This only seemed to entice him; he started tickling her, and she squealed. "...Where do you think you're going, huh Meg?" He asked teasingly, holding her so she couldn't escape.

"No!...Ha haha, W-Wonder-boy?! ...St-Stop it!" She begged through her fit of laughter.

Hercules stopped for a minute so she could catch her breath, and once she had, he pulled her into a kiss. Meg's eyes widened for only a moment before she gave in, and kissed him back. Relief was a very mild way of expressing her feelings just then. All her worries seemed to fade within those few seconds of her spontaneous Wonderboy trying to cheer her up. He wouldn't love her any less because of her past, and she was starting to believe that he could mend her shattered heart, if he hadn't already, that is.

Reluctantly; they slowly parted for air, and stared into one another's eyes. By that time, Hercules noticed just how awkward their position was, and started blushing. Meg was straddling herself across his lap, her arms wrapped tightly around his neck, and his hands were resting around the upper and lower part of her back. He started stuttering.

"I umm. Ugh, I-I mean, w...we should-" Meg started laughing, and Hercules lowered his head in embarrassment, blushing even brighter than he was before. "Why can't I talk to you _without_ stuttering?!" He thought aloud.

Meg forced herself to stop laughing, and replaced it with a smirk. Lifting his lowered head, she made him look at her as she weaved her fingers through his hair.

"Hey," she cooed. "My Wonderboy wouldn't be complete without that _articulate_ nature of his, now would he?"

When he sighed and lowered his head again, she forced it back up, and smiled brightly at him. "Herc? ...I'm just teasing. I actually think it's really cute when you stutter." She whispered in a low, husky voice. He smiled back and started blushing again; leaning herself forward, Meg kissed him lightly on the lips. Even though it was a brief kiss, it made their hearts flutter none-the-less.

When a thought came to Meg's mind though, her smile faded, and she slowly lowered her hands away from his face. Hercules looked at her with concern in his eyes. "...Meg?" He asked, taking her hands in his own, and forgetting all thoughts about his embarrassing moment.

She hummed a sigh through her nose, and looked up into his eyes. "I still haven't answered your question." He looked genuinely confused. "Wh...What question?"

"I still haven't told you how I ended up...working for Hades." She answered hesitantly. _And I don't want to either. _

Hercules put a hand to the side of her face, and moved his thumb along her cheek. "Hey...let's just talk about that some other time. I can only take so many bad memories at one time. Okay?" He replied, not wanting to bring her any more sadness.

The corner of her lip turned into a half smile, and she nodded, hugging him gratefully. Hugging her back, he turned his head to kiss her temple. Then once again, he realized they were still in their awkward position. And as much as he liked having Meg so close to him, he knew that if Phil walked in on them like this, he'd have a conniption fit. _We'd never hear the end of that._

"We should ugh...pr-probably get some rest." He offered as she pulled away. Meg smirked, and nodded her head once more. "Yeah...you look pretty tired."

She sat up a bit, and Hercules helped her lie back down on her side, covering her with the quilt again. Moving her bangs out of her face, he then kissed her cheek.

"...I love you." Meg whispered, smirking at her own giddiness as she curled up and closed her eyes. She didn't think her smile could grow wider, but it did. "I love you too, Meg."

As Hercules got off the bed, he kissed Meg one last time, and then slowly made his way to the door. Once outside, he smiled at himself, but fear suddenly took hold of his features. Phil was leaning against the hallway wall, and had his arms crossed over his chest as he looked up at Hercules. He started stuttering again. "Phil?! I umm, I can explain! I-I...ugh, I mean, you...you saw all that, d-didn't you?" He asked, placing his hands on the back of his neck.

The satyr tried to keep the disappointed look on his face, but he couldn't. A snicker escaped. He pushed himself off the wall, shaking his head in fake disbelief. "I've taught ya way too much, kid-" he chuckled again when Hercules smiled, but masked it with a raised brow as he pointed at him. "I evah catch ya doin' somethin' like that again, and I'll wring your thick neck! ...Or better yet, I'll tell little miss about some of your _finest_ moments durin' high school!"

Hercules laughed again, and put his hands up in surrender. "Okay, okay...I'll try my best."

Phil playfully started punching Herc's knees. "Hah! You ol' sly dog...I'd be proud of ya if I wasn't so jealous." Picking up the satyr, Hercules noogied his nearly bald head as he headed away from the bedroom door.

Nearing Herc's room across the hall, Phil forced himself out of Herc's hold just before reaching the door. "But don't cha be gettin' any ideas while I'm away, ya hear me?!" Phil warned in all seriousness. Hercules nodded his head and sighed. "Phil, don't worry. I'm not a little kid anymore."

Phil gave him a look. "...Exactly."

"Goodnight Phil." Hercules said opening the door to his room and stepping inside, hoping to get off the subject that was brewing at the moment.

"I'm bein' serious kid, think before ya do anything stupid!" Phil smirked, knowing how to get to him. "...Don't make me get out the _birds and the bees_ book again!" He yelled as loudly as he could.

"Phil?!" Hercules cried. _Man I hope Meg didn't hear any of that!_

* * *

**((Mrs. Korinna will be in the next chapter. Thanks for reading, and have a blessed day! :D))**


	4. New Friends and a New Home

**((Corny alert! Corny ALERT! ...That is just a warning if you decide to read ahead. :) Okay, that's all I've gotta say.))**

**asuvsuofa: **Aww, I truly can't thank you for all the complements and support! Haha, and I'm glad you liked the ending...Phil's so much fun to work with! As for making you sad...YAY! But aww, I'm sorry! :( I don't like making people sad (even though I'm really glad to hear everyone's emotions towards this.) ;) Also...Oh my gosh, I LOVE the colors you used for Persephone! That's the first time _anyone_ has ever done something so amazing with one of my drawings! *dances around the room like a fool* Thank you, thank you, thank you! *huggles*

**Xitan22: **Hehe, thank you! I'm really happy to hear that you liked the ending. I was a little worried about it being too corny, but YAY! And I might just do that to the pictures later on. I'm still trying to figure out how to draw on the computer. XD I'm a dork, so please forgive me.

**Laughs4life: **Yes! Yes you must start writing again, your stories are too amazing to be on hiatus! Hehe, and it was my pleasure. I've just gotta read them during the day so I don't spend all night trying to figure out the ending. I'm not a very patient person. XD And I could only imagine (and write) the things Meg must've been through. :( I've read too many Herc fan fictions about Meg's past, I can probably say my thoughts of her past are _mild_ compared to others though. *shudders* It's scary! As for Phil. Mwah-Hahaha! ...Yeah, I have too much fun writing for him.

**KPFAN3617: **Mwah-Hahaha! *evil laugh* Phil's too over-protective to give them a break! ...Poor, poor Hercy and Nut-Meg. XD And aww, I'm so glad you love this! You have no idea how happy that makes me! *glomps you* Me hug you nowza!

* * *

Several ours later a groggy Hercules came down the main stairway that lead to the living room and kitchen area. Going into the kitchen, Hercules greeted the maid who was boiling some water in a large kettle. "Morning Mrs. Korinna."

Mrs. Korinna was a middle-aged woman in her upper forties, or lower fifties. _Like she'd ever tell someone how old she was_. She had brown, hazel eyes and always had her say in a conversation, whether she was a part of it, or not. Her figure was that of a woman who's probably had a couple kids, and she just didn't cared much about her appearance, weight wise. _Her backstory is something she just doesn't talk about though._ But overall, she's a person you could trust with your life.

Korinna smirked, and spun her head around to face Hercules. "Good _evening_ to you too." She said, returning her attention to the chopped carrot sticks in front of her.

"W-Wait...evening?" Hercules asked with a confused expression plastered across his face.

She chuckled, and nodded her head, her chestnut brown hair swaying a bit as she did so. "You've been asleep nearly all day...Megara's been a dear, and offered to help me with dinner. I sent her out to the garden to pick up a couple things for me just a little while ago." She explained, throwing the carrot pieces into the water. "She should be back any minute now."

And as if on cue, Meg came back into the kitchen with several different vegetables in her arms. "Sorry it took me so long...I got a little lost on my way back, but I think I remembered everything you asked for." Meg admitted, laying the items down on the counter.

Korinna waved her hand; "No, no...thank you sweetheart. I should've given you better directions."

Out of the corner of her eye, Meg noticed Hercules and smiled. "Well hey there, sleepyhead. I was starting to worry you weren't gonna wake up in time to show me that, _birds and the bees_ book of yours." She hinted.

Hercules covered his face with his hands and groaned. "...You heard that?" Both women laughed, and Meg went over to Hercules. "Yes. But...if you don't want to, you can just tell me about your high school glory days?"

Korinna wiped her hands on her apron, and shook her head. "Alright, alright...enough of that, young lady. You can embarrass him _after_ you help me with this stew." Meg pretended to look disappointed. "Aww...but I was just getting started."

"Att, datt, datt...stew...now." Korinna demanded teasingly, grabbing the sash around Meg's hip, and pulling her back beside her.

"Thank you, Korinna." Hercules said gratefully.

Both women smirked. "Ohh, I only need her for the time being...once were finished, she's _all_ yours. You gave me the night off...remember?" Korinna reminded.

Herc's eyes went wide, and he hit himself in the head. "Oh father...help me." He moaned.

* * *

Once completing dinner, Korinna bid the couple goodbye, and left. Hercules and Meg retired to the living room, feeling it a bit awkward to eat at the table in the dining area for some reason. They all but built a fort out of pillows on the floor, and sat in front of the unlit fireplace together. "Korinna's a really nice lady." Meg smiled.

"Yeah, I'm really glad she's here. It's never a dull moment, and she's an expert in the kitchen." Hercules chuckled putting a spoonful of soup in his mouth. "Wow! ...But I think she has some competition. This is a...a family recipe of yours?" He asked, gulping down the various flavors.

Meg nodded, blushing a bit. "Yeah...My mom taught me and my sisters a couple things before she died. Afterwards, the three of us alternated with breakfast, lunch, and dinner. I actually liked it, Jocasta and Astraia didn't care for it too much though, so I ended up doing all three by the time I was ten." Meg said, laughing at the semi-decent memory.

Hercules smiled. "So, what was it like...growing up for you?" He asked carefully; he still wasn't sure if things like this caused good or bad memories for Meg. She shrugged, and lowered the bowl to her lap to keep from spilling it.

"It was...strange sometimes. Just like every other family in some ways, or another. Each person had some quirk about them that just got under everybody else's skin." She smirked a little. "I haven't changed much since then. I was sarcastic, a complete trouble maker-" Hercules then cut in. "-Caring, smart, beautiful?"

Meg wasn't able to hold back the deep blush that warmed her cheeks, so she put her head down innocently in hopes that her bangs would conceal them. Hercules chuckled at her attempt. "...Should I add _bashful_ to the list?" She just smirked, and slapped his shoulder with the back of her hand. "Cut it out, ya big lug."

Laughing again, Hercules sat his bowl down and leaned towards her, whispering in her ear. "You know you love it." She looked at him through the corner of her eye, smirking, and nudged him with her shoulder. "So what if I do?" She then lowered her smoky eyes and voice in a more seductive way, and turned her head so he would be looking straight at her.

"...What'cha gonna do about it?" She asked, her eyes shinning with a devilish glint to them as she bit her bottom lip suggestively. The moment his eyes widened, she knew she had received the effect she was looking for, but she wasn't finished just yet.

Leaning into him, she slowly slid her hand over one on his own, and used her other hand to sit her bowl down. His eyes grew wider. Out of reflex, he tried backing away, but couldn't because his back hit the couch. Meg couldn't help but smirk at the way he seemed so confused by her actions; she let her hand trail up him arm, and she could hear Hercules gulp down a nervous breath.

In fear of staring at her figure, his eyes never once left hers, nor did they decrease in size. Meg sighed a husky chuckle, and tore apart from their gaze to lean towards his ear, purposely breathing down his neck to send a chill down his spine. "You're so fun to tease, Wonderboy...Had enough yet?" She asked, outlining his cheekbone with her finger.

Hercules sighed, just now realizing she was toying with him, and that he had been holding his breath the entire time. Meg laughed again. "...You know you love it." She whispered kissing his cheek lovingly, trying to further calm him. He finally let a chuckle escape.

"So what if I do?" He repeated from their previous discussion before bending his head down to kiss her. She went to return the gesture, but stopped just as he closed his eyes, and put a finger to his lips. "Mph?"

"...Our dinner's getting cold." Meg whispered, smirking with that same devilish glint in her eyes.

* * *

After eating, the couple still remained on the living room floor, sitting by the now blazing fireplace together. Even for a late July night, the air was cool enough to chill the inside of the villa. Amongst their fort of pillows, Hercules decided to bring out a blanket for Meg and himself to share. "Heh...looks like my father decided to bring fall early this year. It's getting pretty cold out there." Herc said draping the quilt over Meg before slipping under it as well. He pulled her close, and she welcomed the gesture gratefully, nodding her head in agreement. "Yeah...I'd say."

The two stayed silent for a while, enjoying the sound of the crackling fire. The glow eliminated the dark room, making anything out of it's reach nearly pitch black. Overly content with the semi-romantic feel at the moment; Hercules smiled as he absentmindedly played with Meg's hair, which she had decided to let free of it's ponytail. _Things just feel "right" for once: that hole that was once in my heart...is now filled. That desire to "know" where I'm supposed to belong...no longer exists...I finally know where I can call "home". _

That's when it hit him. He still hadn't asked Meg if she wanted to stay here. He knew with all his heart that she was the one. But, it would be kind of crazy to just ask her to marry him all of a sudden, only knowing one another for such a short amount of time. "M-Meg?" He asked, suddenly breaking the silence between them. She turned her head to look up into his blue eyes. "Yes?"

With her eyes now on his own, his mind suddenly went blank. _How are you supposed to ask someone if they want to live with you?! "...Hey, I know we've only been dating for what?...Two days now? But I just wanted to ask if you wanted to live with me until I get the courage to propose to you."_ _Oh yeah, that wont completely freak her out!_

In an instant, Meg realized that he was having trouble finding the words he wanted to say, so she took his larger hands in her own, which seemed to bring him out of his thoughts. "You...wanted to ask me something?"

Gulping down the lump in his throat, Hercules held Meg's hands closer to him, rubbing her knuckles gently with his thumb. "I-I...I know this is pretty-" he looked for the word as if it was going to start blinking above Meg's head in fluorescent lights. "Random? But...I just wanted to ask if...I mean, w-would you, umm...like to-" _just say it already!_ He mentally scolded himself. "L-Live...here...with me?"

Her eyes widened, and she made no effort to hold the weight of her hands up anymore, as Hercules was still holding them in mid-air. She found that all intelligent answers were no longer in her mind, she could barely muster a single syllable. "Y-You...you want me to-" Meg didn't know what to really say, well she did; it just wouldn't come out!

Now he looked scared, but he was still able to nod, knowing what she was trying to repeat. "Yes...but, only if you want to." He looked at her with pleading eyes, hoping she would say yes; but he was almost expecting her to tell him no, and how stupid he was for even thinking such a thing, let alone voicing it.

She just blinked. It seemed as if she was the one who was having trouble speaking now. "A-Are you...sure?"

He quickly put a hand to her cheek, and nodded his head once again. "Of course." Laughing some of his tension away, he kissed her lightly on the forehead. "I wouldn't have asked you if I didn't want you to be here with me."

Returning the laughter, Meg slowly nodded back. "...Okay."

Hercules' eyes then widened with excitement. "You do?!" She laughed and nodded her head a little more eagerly this time. "Yes." Hercules smiled even brighter, feeling that huge weight suddenly taken off his shoulders as he pulled Meg into a hug. And wrapping her arms around his neck, she hugged him even tighter.

Their laughter died down some after about a minute, but neither wanted to part. Hercules didn't seem to notice that they were once again in that awkward position, but even if he did, he wouldn't have cared about it much. All that mattered in this moment, was her.

Meg nuzzled into the crook of Herc's neck; again, not caring how giddy or childish she felt about doing it. Like what Hercules felt about her, she thought the same about him in return. _Where-ever you are...that's where home is. _Meg thought silently to herself with a smile. _I finally know where I belong. _

* * *

**_((Korinna's character design can be found on DeviantART. The link is in my profile. Thanks for reading, and have a blessed day! :D))_**


	5. Dreams or Reality?

**((More corny/fluffiness ahead! ...There will be more to come. ;P Again, this is just another warning. And oh. My. Gobbles! 16 reviews, 6 followers, 7 favorites, and 739 views?! WOWZA, you guys are amazing! *happy tears* Also, some good news for you guys! The Halloween play I'm in at the moment will be ending the day OF Halloween, so I'll JUST be in Christmas practices: Monday, Tuesday, and Thursday. Every other day will allow me more time to write! :D Thank you guys for all the support, God bless.))**

**asuvsuofa:***squeals for joy* You colored Mrs. Korinna, and she looks totally epic! She looks REALLY good in green, and blue! ...I was just going to do plain colors like: brown, cream, tan, etc. But that's because I'm a dorky simpleton with NO fashion sense what-so-ever. XD I had to BUY a manga fashion book just to know what a dress properly looks like on a woman. *facepalm* Okay, enough of my drawing failures. Yes! Herc and Meg are Soooo perfect for one another. They're probably my favorite Disney couple...ever! But, I might just be biased because of how "Hercules" crazy I am. ^^; You are amazing, so...I cyber glomp you know! *glomps*

**Xitan22:**Nawww...you really are so sweet! *hugs* Thank you! Like I said before; I'm a dork. I stay in the "How to _ for Dummies" section of any book store I go into. XD

**Laughs4life:**Haha, well I'm glad you like her. And of course. I typed " female Greek names" into Google, and found a list with a BUNCH of names and their meanings. Korinna (or Corinna) means "maiden", and I just thought the name was pretty, and suited the character fair enough. (Yep, that's how I work. XD) And no, no...don't worry. I get excited about the very smallest things in life. I found I Megara cake topper and Hercules action figure at a flea market one time; and you'd think I had just won the lottery, or something. ^^; But aww, I hate that your computer's being mean to you. I had a dinosaur computer a while back, and I beat it with a baseball bat. Either that, or I tossed it out a window. I can't really remember. Hehe, I can't wait to see what you write next! :D

**penName111:***blushes* Aww, thank you so much! ^.^ I'm SUPER glad you like this so far, hopefully I can get chapter updates to you guys quicker. I'm just a REALLY slow writer, OCD, and a perfectionist. They don't compensate one another very well. XD

* * *

Within their several minutes of silent bliss, Meg had fallen asleep in Hercules' arms. His own eyes started to feel heavy. As quietly as possible, he lifted Meg up, and headed towards the stairway. Once reaching Meg's room, he gently lied her down on the bed, took her sandals off, and covered her with the sheets. She only stirred for a moment, but didn't wake.

Putting an arm over her head, and the other across her stomach, she readjusted herself into her normal sleeping position, and hummed a soft sigh.

Hercules couldn't help but smile at how cute she looked as he leaned over to kiss her temple. "...Goodnight Meg." He whispered before getting off the mattress, and heading towards the door.

Nearing the middle of the night, Meg started tossing and turning in her sleep.

_Meg stood in the middle of what she assumed to be an empty room, everything was dark. She couldn't even see her own hands when she held them up to her face. Out of no-where, a demented explosion of laughter erupted from all around the room. She knew that laugh far too well, but she couldn't pinpoint where he was._

_"Hades, you son of a Titan!?...I've had enough of your pathetic games! Now show yourself, or Zeus as my witness, I'll-" the laughter suddenly morphed into a mind-numbing screech that sent Meg to her knees, and her hands over her ears. She tried to block out the sound, but it was no use; the sound echoed off the walls and trapped themselves within the room. The sound could only be compared to thousands of harpies screaming at the top of their lungs with no intent of stopping anytime soon._

_A spot-light appeared in front of Meg, and the screams instantly became silent. Meg moved her arm down to shield her eyes for a moment. Once they adjusted, she looked up at the figure standing before her. She knew who it was, but seeing him looking down at her with that crazed smile of his, sent her heart plummeting to her stomach. His eyes glistening with hatred, and his smile was anything but kind._

_Before she could react, Hades grabbed a handful of her hair, and forced her onto her feet. She tried to pry his hands off of her as she moaned in pain; her head was still pounding from the screams, and him pulling at her hair wasn't helping. Meg's breathing became quicker when she finally looked deeper into his eyes. His smirk twisted even higher when he saw fear in hers. Gritting her teeth, she tried hiding her fear with anger._

_"Or you'll do what?!" Hades demanded mockingly. "You're gonna go tell Ol' Hercy-Jerky on me? Huh...is that it?" His hold became tighter as he lowered his head inches away from her face. She couldn't hide the fear anymore, tears started welling in her eyes, but she wouldn't dare let them escape. She wouldn't give him that satisfaction._

_"You think you're so high and mighty now that I don't own you anymore? That Wonder-breath's gonna stop me?" He paused and got even closer. "Because of YOU...he's still mortal, babe. You know what that means...don't you?"_

_With a click of his fingers, Meg's hands were chained behind her back to the wall, and another figure came into the room. Her heart stopped at the scene placed before her. "HERCULES!" She tried to run to him, but the binds held her in place. He was looking over the edge of a cliff, and the same pillar that had crushed her, was teetering down onto him. "No, NO...Please! Look out!"_

_It came down with a crash, and Hercules' body went limp underneath it. "HERCULES!" But before she could think, Hades grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her violently. His hands were burning her flesh, and she screamed. The fire ignited all the way around his face, and he opened his mouth to yell something at her. "Meg! MEG?! Come on...wake up!"_

Finally free of her nightmare, Meg jolted up with a loud gasp. She could still feel Hades' hands on her shoulders though. "No!" She tried pushing him away, but the grip was too gentle to be Hades.

"Meg?! It's okay...it's just me." She looked up _not_ to find Hades, but to her relief, it was Hercules. "Everything's alright, Meg...it was just a bad dream." He said in a soothing voice as he lifted his hand to touch her cheek. But before he could; she wrapped her arms around him, and hugged him tightly. "Herc?! You're alright?!...I thought you were dead." She cried. "...I thought he killed you; I couldn't stop him."

Hercules rocked her, and stroked her hair lovingly. "No, no...it was just a nightmare. I'm right here." He whispered softly, trying to calm her down.

Just as he was about to say something else, another person stepped into the room. Korinna came in with a candle holder held high so she could see. "Is everything alright?...I-I heard someone screaming, and came up as soon as I could."

"...Meg had a nightmare." He explained, still holding her tightly against him.

Korinna came over in an instant, put the candle on the side table, and sat on the bed beside the couple. "Are you okay, sweetheart?" She asked, putting a hand to Meg's back, relieved to know that no-one was hurt.

She simply nodded her head. "Yeah...I'm alright." Meg partially lied; while she was physically fine, her mind was still in chaos. Korinna smiled even though she could tell she was lying. "Good...Now, I know the perfect remedy for nightmares. How 'bout I go make us some of tea?" She offered, getting up as she spoke.

Both Hercules and Meg smiled back with a nod of their heads. "Yes please. Thank you Mrs. Korinna." Hercules said grateful for the offer, and the couple minutes of privacy so he could talk to Meg.

Grabbing her candle holder, Korinna left the room and headed for the kitchen. Once she had left, Hercules turned back to Meg. She was shaking, and she didn't seem to notice that she was. He gently kissed her cheek, and held her quivering hands in place. "Hey...are you sure you're okay?"

Meg mutely nodded her head, and looked away from Herc's gaze. She didn't want him to know that she was lying; she just wanted him to stay beside her. She was afraid that if she fell asleep, she would wake up to find him dead under that pillar.

"What happened in your dream?" He asked. Meg just shook her head; "I-I don't want to talk about it." She admitted, her voice soft and barely audible.

"...I used to get nightmares when I was younger, and telling Phil always made them seem less scary. It'll help...I promise."

When Wonderboy promises something, he keeps that promise. That might just be his downfall though.

"It...It was Hades." She began.

Hercules had expected it was Hades, but he stayed silent so Meg could continue. She told him about the laughter and the screams, then the part that made her most fearful.

"H-He came to me and said that-" she lowered her head shamefully. "Because of me...you're mortal, and that he was going to kill you! He chained me to a wall, and then I saw you looking over that cliff. The pillar was coming down, and I...I couldn't get to you in time."

After speaking it aloud, he was partially right. _A bunch of screaming harpies? Yeah, so scary! _Meg thought sarcastically. But she still couldn't get the images out of her mind, it all felt so real. "...I thought I had lost you." She finished, choking down the part of her that wanted to start crying just so he would hold her tighter.

Lifting her chin up, Hercules smiled down at her. "But you _did_ get to me in time, and me becoming mortal wasn't your fault, I _choose_ to stay with you. And if I had the chance to go back to that day, and change my fate...I wouldn't. _You_ are more important to me than Olympus itself, and all the gods who live there."

He stroked her cheek, and she smiled back. "You'll never lose me. And I'm not going to let anything, or _anyone_ hurt you ever again. They'll have to go through me to even lay a hand on you."

For some reason though, the last part of what he said did comfort her some, but it mostly made fear rise within her. Meg didn't know if she could handle him getting hurt, let alone _killed _because of her again. Still, she nodded and forced the smile to stay where it was.

Before either could get in another word, Korinna came back into the room with the tray of tea cups in her hands. "Phew!...Sorry it took me so long, that darn fire just didn't wanna start." She chuckled, laying the tray on the side table beside the bed.

"Thank you...your timing was perfect actually, as usual." Hercules smiled back, taking the cup Korinna handed him, and Meg did the same. "Thank you."

Mrs. Korinna smiled again, and sat beside the younger woman. "It was my pleasure...now, can I get either of you anything else?" She asked with a yawn that she couldn't hide any longer.

Hercules laughed, and handed the third cup to the older woman. "You can get some sleep. I'm going to stay here with Meg for the night." Korinna looked at Hercules skeptically for a moment, but his smile reassured her some.

"Aright, if you insist. But please...if you need _anything_, just-"

"Come and get you...now, go get some sleep." Hercules whispered, gesturing her to go back to bed. After a moment to think about it, she finally left to retire for the night. "Goodnight you two."

"Goodnight Mrs. Korinna."

Hercules turned to Meg who was still curled up in his arms. "We should probably get some sleep too." He offered. The look Meg gave him was uncertain; he could tell she was afraid to go back to sleep, she just wouldn't admit it aloud. "Don't worry...if you have another nightmare, I'll be right here. I won't leave you."

That seemed to convince her, and she nodded her head, thankful that he was willing to stay. "Okay."

Hercules wrapped his arms around Meg, and covered themselves with the blanket. And as he pulled Meg closer, he could feel her finally relax her muscles.

The fact that she had a nightmare made him feel awful. But because it was about him, _because she's afraid to lose me_... made him realize just how much she really did care. _She knew that pillar would strike her from the beginning, but she put herself on the line for me anyways. And she'd do it again still knowing what her fate would be._ It was a thought he loved and loathed at the very same time.

"I-I love you...so much, Meg." He said while kissing her cheek.

Hercules could tell that he would never grow tired of those words, and by the smile it put on Meg's face...neither would she. "I love you too, Herc."

* * *

**((More OC character designs will be posted in a couple days. Galaxy, Titus, Panicia, Painiko/Niko, Mrs. Korinna, and Persephone all belong to me; with the exception of Persephone's name belonging to Greek Mythology. I do NOT own anything else, but it would be awesome if I did. ;) Thanks again, my fellow FanFictionets!))**


	6. Lets Play Hooky

**Laughs4life:**Aww, happy (belated) birthday!*gives you a cupcake* Don't worry, I won't start singing. NOBODY needs to hear that! And thank you so much, Hades is SO hard to write for; I don't do a really good job at it either. So, that means a lot to me! *slaps self in the forehead* I forgot to review on your Mulan story! *slap, slap, slap* It was So amazing! Anyone who is a fan of Mulan, Ice Age, Arthur, Madagascar, SpongeBob, and/or Epic...Go check out this person's fics! Like I mean, get off this dumb Hercules one...and go read hers...now. Trust me, you won't regret it! I promise! ...Eh-hem, thank you again! You're so sweet, I'm a terrible person, and...that's what makes the world go round. :D Wa-hoo!

**Xitan22:***evil laugh* Mwah-hahaha! I'm cruel to Meg sometimes. It's a good thing she has Herc to protect her from me. I mean Hades! ...Yeah no, I mean me. And Hercules fans reading this right now! Xitan here has some amazing stories, all in Spanish! They're very fun reads, I assure you. And I hope you like the update...it's a semi-cliffhanger. Sorry. ^^;

**asuvsuofa:**You really are very sweet! It was hard to hide my blush when I read your review. (I have very fair skin, it happens often. XD) I'm super-duper happy that you like this, and my drawings. It means a lot, especially coming from a writer of your talents! Again...people, if you love Hercules, then you'll love his/her fan fictions! (Sorry, I don't know if your a guy or a girl. It get genders mixed up far too often.)

**KPFAN3617:**I'm really sorry (happy actually) that Meg's dream scared you. I hate (love) scaring people! *derp face* And I love Herc so much, I want a guy like him one day. Wow...did I actually just write that down? *shrugs* Guess so. One more thing, Kim Possible and Static Shock fans...just saying. She's a really good writer, I haven't even watched Kim Possible in...forever. And I was still on a story frenzy! *huggles*

**leentjeAL:***squeals for joy* Hi! I haven't talked to you in forever! I'm so sorry...I'm a really bad friend. *face-palm* I JUST read "What's Next?" and, Oh. My. Gosh! THAT is amazing, hands down! And I forgot to write a review on that. *another face-palm* For people reading this...her newest story is a Megara/Jim Hawkins cross-over. (My favorite cross-over couple, by the way.) It's on it's second chapter at the moment, and I'm already drawn to it! ...And aww, you're so sweet! Thank you so much!

* * *

Within the months that passed, the love between the couple grew much stronger. It didn't take long for the public to catch on to their beloved hero having a girlfriend either. Meg was becoming just as famous as Hercules; the girls envied, but mostly hated her, the news reporters couldn't get enough of her, and the men were too afraid to even get near her. _I mean...who wouldn't be afraid to get near the lover of the strongest man alive?_

Pegasus and Phil had also grown a close relationship with Meg, and Phil loved the publicity she was drawing in!

And after bringing up the bad memories of her past, Hercules still hadn't pushed the subject forward. He hated seeing the pain it caused her, and didn't think it was important information to know right away. _And boy, did he think wrong._

With a yawn passing her lips, Meg awoke to an empty bed. Ever since her dream, Hercules had convinced Phil into letting them share a room. It helped a lot; she didn't have as many nightmares, and when she did, Hercules was always there to calm her down. Phil's only demand was that they stuck to the morals, and _saved it for the honeymoon! _And they had...for now anyways.

She had grown accustom to waking up with Hercules gone, but he always left a note in his place. She sat up, and picked up the small, folded sheet of papyrus off his pillow.

_Meg, _

_Phil got me up to train at the stadium earlier this morning. I didn't want to wake you, but he said that it will be around noon before he'll let me go. Maybe we can play hooky long enough to have breakfast together? Meet me at the entrance, I've got the perfect place in mind. _

_Hercules_

Meg smiled as she read the note, and got up. Hercules wasn't as busy now that Hades' monsters weren't trying to kill him with every move he made, but Phil was driving both herself, and Herc crazy with all the training. So she was more than happy by his suggestion.

Moving behind a screen, Meg changed from her nightgown into a green chiton with a darker shaded shash around her hip, and under her bust. She also replaced her usual purple eye shadow with a green one, but other than that, she looked the same as she usually did. With the exception of a coat because of how cold it was outside. But it was still simple, just the way she liked it.

Once getting herself ready, Meg sneaked down the stairs. Phil had also informed Mrs. Korinna on making sure she didn't leave the villa without telling where she was going first. Phil didn't want Meg anywhere near the stadium, and it was down-right impossible to lie to that woman!

Tiptoeing over to the kitchen door, Meg peered through the crack to make sure the maid had her back turned before she made a run for it. Korinna was humming to herself as she made her way over the sink. Once her back was turned, Meg slowly made her way to the exit. Just as her hand was inches away from the doorknob.

"And where do you think you're going?!"

Meg cringed, and backed her hand away. _Crap! ...How does she do that?!_ "Umm-" she turned around to face the older woman, and put her hands behind her back innocently. "Outside."

Korinna gave her _"the look"_, and put her hands on her hips. "Uh-huh? And...where would this outside place be?" She asked, emphasizing the word _outside_ by lowering her voice.

Meg gave up, and let out a sigh. Korinna could sniff out a lie better than a hound-dog could sniff out a rabbit. "...The stadium." Meg mumbled through her teeth, looking down at her feet.

With a satisfied smirk on her face, Korinna walked towards the younger woman, and took hold of her hands. When Meg looked up, Korinna couldn't help but chuckle at the love-struck look in her eyes.

Before Meg could react, Korinna pulled the note Hercules had given her out of Meg's top, and stormed away so she couldn't grab it.

"Korinna!" She cried, racing after her.

Once successfully zigzagging around the living room without being caught, Korinna finished reading the note, and stopped. Meg yanked the stolen piece of paper out of the maid's hands, crossed her arms over her chest, and glared at her through a fake scowl. "Would you stop doing that?!"

Korinna laughed. "Hmm...Probably not."

Meg groaned and flopped down on the couch. "Come on! Phil's been going crazy with the store openings and training sessions, we've barely seen each other all week."

Shaking her head, Korinna put her hands on her hips again. "I'm never going to hear the end of it from that ol' goat man. You know that right?"

Meg gasped and her mouth dropped. _Is she being serious?!_

And as if reading her mind, Korinna nodded, and gestured toward the door with a flick of her head. "Get a move on, he's not going to wait for you all day." She laughed and then pointed towards Meg. "But you're taking the blame when Phil asks me how you got out, alright?"

Several minutes later, Meg reached the stadium. She went through the back so Phil wouldn't see her, and made her way to a balcony above the arena. Her fear of heights had faded some after meeting Wonderboy, so she was able to look over the side with ease. _Or what you could call ease from Meg, that is. _Phil was yelling something at his protégé, and Hercules seemed to be complaining about it. He already looked exhausted.

Phil finally seemed to agree into letting him take a break, and Hercules went over to the steps just below the balcony Meg was standing on. "Psst!" Meg whispered once seeing that Phil was walking away. Hercules looked around for a moment, but couldn't find the source of the sound.

She took her sandal off, and threw it down, accidentally hitting Hercules with it. "Oww!" He rubbed his head, and looked down at the shoe.

"Up here, Wonderboy." She chuckled, leaning against the railing. He looked up with a dazed expression on his face, but it suddenly turned into a smile when he saw Meg.

Hercules then turned his head to make sure Phil wasn't nearby. When he saw that the coast was clear, he stood up. "I'll be there in just a minute."

After making his way past his trainer, Hercules finally reached the balcony. He sighed with relief when he saw Meg running up to him. She jumped, and he pulled her into a hug, spinning her around. Both laughed with delight as they held tightly to one another. "...I've missed you." Hercules whispered, and she nodded back in agreement.

Hercules brushed Meg's hair back, and kissed her softly on the lips. And he couldn't help but smile wider when she moaned with pleasure from the contact.

Once parting, Meg smiled as their eyes locked. "We better get a move on before your nanny goat catches on." Hercules laughed, and put Meg back on her feet.

"Yeah...I know a way out of here." He whispered before taking Meg's hand and leading her down a passageway.

"So...where are we going?" Meg asked curiously.

He smirked back as he grabbed a basket off the floor. "You'll see."

* * *

The two talked about their week's events as Hercules led Meg to their destination. The fall wind was chilly, and made the couple's hair sway softly around them, more-so for Meg for obvious reasons. "Would you just tell me where we're going already?! ...You know I'm not good at being patient." She begged.

"No...not yet. We'll be there in a minute." Hercules replied, kissing the back of Meg's hand which he hadn't let go of since they started walking.

Meg rolled her eyes. "You said that five minutes ago."

"Well I mean it _this_ time. Now...come here." He then motioning her to stand in front of him. Raising a brow, Meg obeyed hesitantly. "Why do I have to-hey!"

Before she could finish, Hercules picked her up with one arm, and put her over his shoulder so she was facing behind him. "Wonderboy!? What are you-"

"I need you to be a lookout!" He answered playfully, re-adjusting her into a more comfortable position. "Ha ha ha...very funny. Now, put me down!" She said sarcastically, putting her hands against the small of his back to support herself.

"Just enjoy the ride." He laughed, and starting walking again.

After several more minutes of walking through the forest, Meg had started humming to herself out of boredom. "No chance, no way...I won't say it. No, no-" sighing, she then lifted herself up again. "Are we there yet?" She whined as pathetically as she possibly could.

Smiling back, Hercules shook his head. "Nope...not yet."

Meg groaned and flopped back down. "Well...then can you at least put me down? I've been on _"lookout"_ for a while now, and...oh my gosh! A minotaur!"

He could tell by her tone of voice that she was kidding, so he kept going at his regular pace. "Nice try Meg. Now stop fussing, we're almost there...I promise."

Her only response was another groan, but she stayed particularly quiet. And after a few moments of silence, Hercules decided to break it. "I didn't know you could sing...what was that you were humming back there, anyways?"

Chuckling at the memory, Meg supported herself again so Hercules could hear better. "Just something that popped in my head right after our first date. I swear...you had me going delusional 'cause of that darn kiss." She slapped him as best as she could, and when he laughed, she continued. "These five ladies were driving me insane!"

"Five ladies? And...how were these _five ladies_ driving you insane, if I may ask?" He questioned.

"Well, I was trying to talk myself out of saying I was..._in love_...with a certain somebody, _that_ I'm not going to mention because he's treating me like a five year old at the moment! ...And the ladies were trying to convince me otherwise."

Hercules smiled brightly. "You know...they don't seem too bad now that you mention it. I'll have to thank them one of these days."

"And why, pray tell, would you be thanking them Wonderboy?" Meg asked with fake curiosity. "Because-" Hercules pulled her down from his shoulder, but still held her against his chest so she wouldn't be able to touch the ground. "That certain somebody of yours, is a very lucky man."

Both smiled, and Meg slowly leaned towards him for a kiss. He did the same, and loosened his grip. Taking that opportunity, she pushed herself away from his chest, and landed on the ground.

Hercules didn't have time to do anything before she took off ahead of him, laughing. "You gotta be faster than that, Wonderboy!"

"...You're such a tease!" He yelled, sitting the basket down, and then running after her once he recovered from what had happened. For such a small girl though, she was pretty fast. But his un-natural strength and stamina made it fairly ease for him to catch up to the brunette. With one swift motion; Hercules scooped her up, landed on his back, and then spun around so she was under him. She tried getting away, but because of the small amount of strength he was using to pin her arms down, she couldn't.

Their eyes were once again locked together, and their breathing was heavy. Meg stopped fighting against him, as she seemed to be in a trance, lost in his gaze even.

Absent-mindedly, Hercules trailed his hands up Meg's arms to weave his fingers into hers, and she held onto them tightly, as if afraid to let them go.

Within the few months of getting to know Meg even better than before, Hercules had found her own weakness. It was more-so a soft spot than a weakness, but he loved making her turn from her: sassy, composed, and articulate self...into an un-knowingly sweet, laid-back, and unintelligible thought processing girl.

Breaking their gaze, Hercules slowly bent down, and started kissing Meg's neck. As he expected; she sighed with satisfaction, and tilted her head to expose more of her neck.

He smiled through his kisses, but she didn't seem to notice. Once he would stop, she would always look confused, as if she couldn't remember what had just happened. Then she would proceed my blushing once she _did_ remember, and most likely tell him to _stop that_!

After about of minute; he stopped, and leaned back up to kiss the tip of Meg's nose to bring her back to reality. Her eyes went wide, and she looked startled as she shook her head to clear her vision.

Hercules smirked at Meg's dumbfounded expression, and then helped her sit back up. "...I told you to stop doing that!" Meg blushed, hitting his chest in a playful way.

laughing, Hercules put his arms around Meg's back, pulled her closer, and started kissing her neck again.

"No. I...I said-" Meg tried to get away, but quickly gave back in with only a delighted whimper escaping her lips. She loved when he did this, she just hated how much it affected her. It was as if losing control of her entire being. "To...st-stop."

A small chuckle from Herc sent chills through her. "...You sure you want me to stop?" He asked between kisses, tickling her skin by breathing down her neck.

Another moan confirmed his reply, and he slowly made his way up to kiss her cheek. He wasn't sure how much time they would have to spend together before Phil found them. So, even though he loved doing this to her, he knew that he should probably stop. He wanted to ask her something, but was avoiding it because of how nervous he was. Phil had been telling him for weeks now to wait for a better time, but..._when's the "right" time to propose to the love of your life!_? He knew with all of his heart that he wanted to take this leap, so..._why am I so darn nervous?!_ He thought.

"Wow-" Meg's voice suddenly brought him out of his thoughts. He hadn't noticed until then that she had stood back up, and was now looking around. "What is this place?"

Hercules looked as well. It was much warmer here than where they had just been. Apple trees nearly surrounded this part of the forest in a perfect circle, and it's leaves had barely touched ground yet. A small spring weaved through the center of the orchard, and flowers of all kinds sprouted around the bank. It was the perfect place for such an occasion. "Do you like it?"

"It's so beautiful." She answered as she picked a small flower, and brought it to her nose to smell it's fragrance.

Walking up behind her, Hercules wrapped his arms around her waist, took the flower out of her hand, and then put it in her hair. "Just like you." He whispered.

Nudging him with her shoulder, Meg started blushing again. Every time he complemented her, she just couldn't stop the heat from rising, and making her cheeks turn red. He then lingered over to a tree, and pulled down one of it's branches to pick an apple. He stared at it for a moment, and fumbled with it back and forth in his hands.

Was Phil right? _Should I wait for a better time? We've only been a couple for three months now...What if she's not ready?_ His mind wondered as he looked down at the red fruit. He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder. Meg was looking at him with concern in her eyes. "Herc...you okay?"

Once giving it a second thought; he smiled down at her, and kissed the side of her forehead. "Yeah...I was just thinking." He answered, placing the apple into Meg's hands. _Something doesn't feel right about this, maybe I'm just leaping in too quickly?...When the time comes, I'll know. _

"Well, whatever it is you're thinking about...I'm sure it can wait 'til later." Meg laughed, taking hold of Herc's hand. "Right now...I'm starving. C'mon, let's eat."

* * *

**((Okie-dokie...by next week, I should have more time to write. Yay! And for those of you who may not know; a man tossing an apple to a girl was proposing in ancient times...at least I think so. I wasn't there. But, I read it off the internet! So it must be true. ;) Thank you all so much for wasting, I mean "spending" your time reading this. It really means a bunch to me! God bless, and have a great day my friends!))**


	7. For better or for Worse?

**Xitan22:** *derp face* ...I couldn't help it. THAT little moment was the closest thing I've come to any kind of sexual interaction. And it wasn't even me who was experiencing it! *sigh* Hehe, and I truly can't say "thank you" enough for all your encouragement you've given me. You're such a sweet-heart!

**leentjeAL:** YAY! I can't wait to read your next chapter! Please post it soon, you're killing me with the suspense! XD And again, thank you! *huggles*

**Laughs4life:** Yeah, I didn't know the apple tossing thing either until I started reading some of the "Hercules" fan-fictions. It's kinda cute. Haha, I think you're right about them loving fruits as well. XD Olives, pomegranates, apples, etc. o.O And yeah...Meg's a lucky girl! I can honestly say that I want a guy like Herc one day. But I'm happy being single as well. *holds cat while eating ice-cream* I hope ya had a wonderful birthday, and it was my pleasure recommending you're stories. They're amazing! :D Thank you again for all your super sweet comments! And even though I don't really "know" you, I love ya! *glomps*

**asuvsuofa:** Aww, well thank you so much...you're a very kind and generous person as well! I'm really, REALLY glad you like this. Hercules and Meg are just so fun to work with. And I find Korinna fun too...she's kinda based off my mother. XD I can't sneak out to save my life! Not that I, wait! *crosses fingers behind back* Not that I've ever tried to...*cough cough* to sneak out before. Hehehe, thank you again sweetheart!

**KPFAN3617:** Darn that satyr! XD He just wont leave 'em be. (You'll find out later in this chapter. Mwah-haha! I'm evil.) And it was my pleasure suggesting your stories. :D It was the VERY least I could do for all the support you've given me, plus...they really ARE good! Keep up the amazing work, my friend.

**((This took me so looong...and it's still SO short! GAHH! I'm sorry y'all. :P The next chapter will "hopefully" be longer. But I'm not making ANY promises! Funny thing is...when I was busy with all that stuff, I actually found MORE time to write somehow. Now that I'm not-so busy...well, I think ya get the point. *shrugs* I dunno. Have ya found out I'm a country bumpkin yet? ...It's just a random question. I've also realized how much harder these chapters are getting now that they're "trying" to go somewhere. *face-palm* And on top of that...I've never been in a relationship! *GASP* Shocking isn't it?! But no seriously...I've never been in one, nor have I had the chance to fight with said non-existing person. So the only reason I was able to write this was from reading/watching OTHER fan-fictions, and movies. I don't get mad easy, so I don't even think I've yelled at someone before. But I had to give you guys something OTHER than rainbows and butterflies. Please don't be mad at me! *holds up chair* This is Disney...I promise H and M will make up within the next 2-4 chapters! ...Well, maybe. ^^; Okay, enough ranting Kris! *slaps self* Onto the story!))**

* * *

Soon; both Megara and Hercules had finished eating, and found a comfortable spot under one of the many trees that surrounded them. Hercules sat against its large trunk, and Meg sat in his lap as they talked to each other about small things. Things only best friends would completely understand to its full extent. _Why they thought the sky was able to change colors. Why certain objects were called such silly, and ironic names. _Just utterly, pointless thoughts that meant so much to them.

"Okay! Okay...ummm-" Meg began with an impossibly huge smirk as she tried to think of something. "Oh! If _we_ - now don't freak out, I'm not being serious!"

Hercules laughed again; he knew this was going to be a hard, and probably an embarrassing question just from the way she started it. His arms were wrapped loosely around Meg's stomach, and he put his head on her shoulder so he could watch her expression better.

"If we ever started a family together, which would you want first?" She asked, turning her head so she was looking at his face. "...A boy, or a girl?"

With his eyes going wide, he stared at her. They never really talked about things that had much meaning to them. But this..._this actually did_. Hercules turned his head so he could think better without Meg's eyes distracting him.

A smile slowly appeared with each passing second. His fingers started to tingle as they were skimming across Meg's stomach. He began to wonder how she would look with a large, pregnant belly. The thought alone made a delighted chuckle escape.

Taking a hand, he fully placed it against her abdomen; and from the corner of his eye, he saw Meg look down at it. After a moment, he finally turned his head to look at her completely, and she looked back.

"I...I don't even know." Hercules admitted. "...What do you think?" He added, his blue eyes filled with wonder.

Meg looked down again. Like what Hercules had done when he thought about it moments before, a smile crept upon her lips, and she put a hand over his own. "A boy."

"Really? ...Why's that?" Hercules asked. He thought more than anything that she would say a girl.

"Because-" Meg's smile grew, as if she expected he was going to ask her that very question. She turned her head, and looked straight into his eyes.

Just as she was about to answer his question though, the sound of something running towards them cut her short. Both shot up onto their feet, and Hercules stood in front of Meg, drawing his sword in the direction of where the creature was coming from.

The crunching of dead leaves beneath the beast's hooves indicated that it was large, and running straight for them. Hercules steadied his stance and grip, preparing himself for whatever it was. Meg could only watch from behind her hero; not because she was afraid though, but because Hercules had her trapped between himself and the tree that they were once peacefully leaning against.

Suddenly; out of the brush, a streak of white jumped and ran to the couple. And like a dog would, it tackled Hercules to the ground, and licked his face.

"Pegasus?!" Hercules cried out in surprise, enunciating each syllable of his friend's name as he tried to get the stallion off of him. On top of the horse's back though, was a clearly aggravated satyr glaring at Megara. And Meg glared right back, but had a hint of amusement in her stance.

"You knew it was coming, nanny goat. Don't act so surprised." She stated before Phil could get a word in.

Phil groaned and hoped off Pegasus' back, pointing an accusing finger towards the woman. "Don't think I aint below tyin' ya to the mast of'a ship. I swear...you're part siren!"

Meg faked a gasp, and dramatically put a hand to her heart. "And to think...I thought you were mad at me."

"...Alright you two, you're both pretty. Now just get it over with, Phil." Hercules said as he got up off the ground, trying to get to the point, and avoid most of the arguing. He didn't mean to sound so annoyed, but he hated that his time with Meg was always interrupted.

Huffing, Phil tried to push aside the fact of how angry he was, but kept his piercing glare on the two love-birds. "You gotta meeting at the palace in ten minutes. He wanted to talk to ya about somethin'...said it was important."

As Hercules sighed and lowered his head, Meg looked at the goat-man with a confused expression. "_Who_ are you talking about exactly?"

"It aint none of ya business, dame!" Phil yelled, crossing his thick arms over his chest. Rolling her eyes, Meg looked to Hercules for an answer.

He only shrugged, not knowing for sure himself. He went all over Greece, and had met most of the city-state's kings. There was only one he hadn't met up with, and that was-

"King Creon aint gonna wait all day for ya, kid!" Phil hinted excitedly.

Hercules eyes went wide. "Really?! ..._Creon_ invited us to his palace?" He asked in disbelief. That man was stubborn, and he didn't allow people into his home very often. This had to be important if he requested someone's service.

Turning to Megara, his amazed expression faded when he saw how pale she was. "M-Meg? ...Meg, what's wrong?" He asked her, but she wouldn't look back at him even when he put a hand to her shoulder. She looked frozen, her gaze focused on nothing in particular.

Phil's anger vanished when he saw Meg look so emotionless. He had only seen her that pale in the final moments of her death. "Kid?" He articulated, but again...nothing.

-Flashback-

_"Megara...please, you have to believe me! This man is not worthy, you can't just-" King Creon tried to explain to his eldest daughter, but she cut in._

_"What do you know of worth?!" She asked harshly, glaring at her father standing only a few feet away from her._

_The two stood in the middle of the large throne room, making everything they said to one another echo off the walls. "You've tried giving me, and my sisters to any spoiled-rotten little prince that is even remotely willing to take us as their wife. And you have the awedasity...to tell me that the man I love is not worthy?!"_

_Creon took a step towards his daughter, but she wouldn't let him come anywhere near her at the moment. She had become so blind ever since she met that arrogant boy...Adrian. Oh how he hated him so! "You may 'think' you love him. But Adrian does not know what love truly is, and neither do you!"_

_Meg's face burned red from anger as she crossed her arms over her chest, and rolled her eyes. "First you know of worth...now, you know of love? Tell me this then. If you know so much about love, then why haven't you shown even an ounce of it to me, or to Astraia and Jocasta?! ...You don't think we've missed momma too? Do you know who we've missed just as long? ...Our own father!"_

_At the mention of his wife, Creon instantly lost control of his temper. "Do you have 'any' idea how much I've tried to move past Henioche's death just so I could take care of you and your sisters?!"_

_Meg scoffed sarcastically. "Oh yeah...you must've been trying 'so' hard!" Taking a step closer to her father, Meg's expression morphed into complete hatred. "You care more about getting a stupid heir, than you do about us! So don't you dare try to say you love us! Ever since momma killed herself-ahh!" Meg fell to the floor, and her cheek began to sting within seconds of the contact. _

_...He just hit me? Looking up at her father; Meg expected remorse, but instead, she only received more anger._

_"Don't you ever speak of her like that again! Do you hear me?! ...All I've ever done was try do what's best for you, your sisters, and this city-state!" He yelled, throwing his hands up into the air._

_After releasing some of his tension, he finally realized what he had done. Why she was on the floor with a hand covering her cheek. His shoulders slowly dropped, and he reached a hand out to her._

_"...Meg?" She tried running away, but Creon grabbed her wrist just in time._

_Even though she fought, Creon pulled her closer; and gently put a hand to the place he had slapped moments before. She flinched from the pain it caused, and he withdrew. Sadness and regret clouded his eyes, but he needed to tell her this._

_"Adrian is going to bring you nothing but heart-break, and I...I'm only trying to prevent that from happening to you. Not because I hate him...but 'because' I love you."_

_Pulling her arm out of his grip, Meg glared at him through angry, tear-filled eyes. She shook her head, and slowly backed away. "I hate you!" She screamed before bolting out of the room, leaving her father calling her name, begging her to come back._

_Outside, it was pouring down rain, but Meg didn't care even the slightest. She kept going, she just had to get as far away from her father as she could._

_Finally reaching her destination after about 10 minutes of running, she knocked on the door in front of her. A young man with hazel eyes, and smooth blond hair opened it. "Meg? What are you doing out here?...You're soaked to the bone!"_

_She nodded slowly, biting her lip, and putting her head down in embarrassment. "I know," was all she could say. Her voice was raspy from crying, and she was shivering from the chill of the rain._

_"Hey...what's wrong?" Adrian asked, putting his hands on her shoulders._

_Thinking back to her discussion with her father made Meg's anger return; her blood started boiling. _

_How could he do this to me?! My own father, of all people! ...If he cared about me that much, he would let me be with whomever I wanted to be with! ...I'll just show him how much Adrian loves me!_

_Wrapping her arms around Adrian's neck, she kissed him hungrily without even thinking much of it. He was surprised to say the least, but he quickly returned the passion._

_Ever since that fateful day he met Meg, Adrian could tell just how naïve and innocent she was. And he could tell she was weak at the moment, so that would easily allow him to take advantage of the situation. To take advantage of her._

_Slinking his arms around Meg's slim waist, he pulled her close to him, and deepened their kiss. She moaned with pleasure._

_Slowly parting, Adrian looked into Meg's eyes, and pretended to be lost in them. He then kissed her cheek, and left a trail down her neck and collar-bone. "Come on-" he whispered, moving up to her ear. "Let's get you out of these wet clothes, and warm you up a bit."_

_Meg only nodded, and allowed Adrian to lead her inside._

Concerned, Pegasus slowly went up to the woman and nudged her cheek. Meg stumbled backwards with a loud gasp, and hit her back against Hercules' chest.

Catching Meg by her shoulders, Hercules held her in place so she wouldn't fall. "Woah, easy...A-Are you alright?"

"Huh?...Oh! Y-Yeah, I'm fine. I just uhh...I was just thinking." She replied.

"You better get going. I have to...help Korinna with a couple of things, anyway." She then went over to Pegasus, and scratched his nose since he looked guilty for scaring her out of her flash-back.

Even though it was over, she still couldn't get those images out of her head. She was ashamed at herself for what she had done. And that was only the beginning of her down-fall.

She suddenly felt someone put their hands on her shoulders from behind; she knew it was Hercules even without looking, his touch was too recognizable. "Megara?" He asked.

Lowering her head to her feet, she sighed. He said her full name; that was never a good sign.

Gently, Hercules spun her around so she would face him. Her head was still down, so he put a hand under her chin. Once lifting her head, he moved the back of his knuckles across her cheek, and tucked the strand of hair that sat against the side of her jaw-line, behind her ear. "What's wrong?...You know you can tell me anything." He said softly.

Reverting her eyes away from his, and shrugging his hands off her shoulders; Meg turned away from Hercules again. "It's nothing, just...head on down to the palace. I'm sure _king Creon_ is waiting for you." She all but hissed.

Meg couldn't push aside her hatred towards her father. Just thinking about him brought out the fire from within her. A fire that was hard to extinguish. Although he claimed to love her, she didn't believe him. After trying to wed her to any wealthy man he claimed to be "worthy", slapping her to the ground, and all-but turning his back on her and her sisters in their greatest time of need; she wasn't in a very forgiving mood. Let's just put it that way.

Hercules stared at Meg's turned back, unsure of what to say. He didn't understand why she had suddenly changed mood. Yeah, she usually got upset when Phil interrupted their time together, but she had never done this before. Was this her final straw? His thoughts were out to an end when Phil nudged his knee. The satyr warned him not to push forward by shaking his head.

It didn't deter him though; Hercules went back up to Meg and stood beside her. "Meg...I can tell something's bothering you. Just tell me what it is, and I-"

"Hercules! Just...just leave this alone." Meg demanded bitterly before taking off down the apple grove's pathway.

Again; Hercules could only stare at her in disbelief with his mouth hung open. _W-Was it something I said?...Something I did? _He thought sadly. He hated thinking that he caused Meg some sort of anger, or pain.

"Hey?" Phil began, leading Hercules towards Pegasus. "We gotta get goin'."

Hercules stopped and looked down at his trainer, shaking his head. "Phil, something's not right! ...I've got to fix this."

Just as he was about to go after Meg, Phil stood in his way. "Kid," he warned. "After that...I don't think Meg's in a very _"opening up to ya"_ kinda mood. Let 'er blow off some steam...You just gotta trust me on this one."

Sighing, Hercules looked longingly towards the pathway Meg was vanishing down. His heart was yearning for him to just run after her, and to hold her in his arms...But his mind was telling him that he should listen to Phil; to leave her alone for a little while, and that she would reject his comforts anyway.

Finally making up his mind; Hercules nodded, and took hold of Pegasus' mane before jumping onto his back, and then helping Phil on behind him. The satyr patted his student's back, trying to reassure him. "Don't worry...she'll be right as rain before ya know it."

Taking one last glance, Hercules gently tapped Pegasus' sides, and they took off into the sky to go meet with king Creon of Thebes. Otherwise known as Meg's father. Well, at least not to Hercules...yet.

* * *

**((Thing for your day, just for the heck of it: ...Smile at your enemy(ies). Or better yet, give them a big hug! You never know how much they might just need someone to show them a bit of love, and kindness. :) God bless, and thank you for reading!))**


	8. Getting Down to Business (Part One)

**audreabro:**Aww, thank you! *glomps* And I know what'cha mean. I really will try my very best to keep this going. I'm extremely surprised with myself that I've made it this far; hopefully I can FINISH a story for once. XD

**Xitan22:** You listen to music for inspiration too?! Huh...I've never thought about reading before though. ^^; That's actually a pretty good idea. Thank you! And no, I'm not worried about being in a relationship "anytime" soon. I'm still in my mid-teens...and I'm not allowed to date. Even if I was, I think I would still be where I am right now. ;) You're such an encourager, and I thank you (again, I say this too much) for all the support! I mean that from the bottom of my heart though.

**Bleedinginside47:** Wow, THIS is your favorite Hercules fanfiction?! *jaw drops to floor* Awww...Th-Thank you! I need to cyber-hug you right now! *huggles* That means so much to me, you have NO idea! I'm literally unable to think of the right words to thank you with. (It happens often, but still.) :D YAY! Wow, I'm so girly sometimes. *facepalm*

**Laughs4life:** Haha, you're close. And I can't tell you why Meg wants a boy 'till...either the next chapter, or the one after it. I'm still not sure yet. (It might be even longer than that. I make this stuff up as I go along. ^^;) As for your other comments...some of them are answered in this update! Yay, I'm not a (complete) failure! XD And that "Hades trying to make a move on Seph" isn't a bad idea. *evil grin* Mwah-haha! And, I really don't know how this is going to end up. I know HOW I want the ending to be like, but everything in the middle...yeah, I've pretty much got nothing. *sigh*

**asuvsuofa:** Awww, you're a sweet-heart. I think I said that already, but it's just a fact. I've got mixed feelings about making you sad though. ;P I hate making people sad, but I'm glad at the same time. Is that bad of me? XD As for Herc finding about Meg and Creon...well, lets just say that things are about to get heated up. ;) Thanks again!

**VAH:** Hehe, I'll really try my very best to keep this story going. Thank you for reviewing...I was so excited reading your review! :D

**((*squeals all fangirly like* 1520 views, 9 favorites, 8 followers, and 32 reviews in only 28-29 days?! *faints* Wow, just...wow. This is completely unreal to me! Even my highest expectations for this story have been blown away. You guys and gals are Ah-May-Zing! I love you all so, SO much!))**

* * *

"I don't know if this is a good idea." A man in his mid forties said nervously, as he paced back and forth. His auburn hair was curling in different directions from running his hands through it so many times. Streaks of gray also tainted some of his locks, but that had been happening over time.

Servants went after the man, trying to properly dress his regal attire onto him, but they were struggling. He kept moving too much! His adviser stood by the door alongside two guards. "Sir...you have nothing to fret about!" He tried to assure him in his slightly annoying nasal voice.

Creon scoffed sarcastically, rolling his oddly colored violet eyes. "Nothing to worry about?! I have everything to worry about! ...My daughter is unable to have children, and is heartbroken!" He yelled, accidentally stubbing his toe on a nearby wooden dresser. "Oww!"

Sighing heavily through his nose, Creon relaxed some, trying to ignore the pain. "I only have two of my daughters left, Therapon. My wife and sons are _dead_! ...And my eldest daughter is...gods knows where!"

Therapon; his adviser nodded his head in understanding, letting his fake smile fade. He pitied the man. Although he was their king...he was still human. They had been friends for a long time, and he had known Creon's family well.

After Henioche, Haemon, and Lycomedes' deaths; Creon shut down, and became bitter and depressed. But within the weeks that followed after Megara's leaving, he had become a different man. She must have said something to him that really sunk into his head. He stopped scheduling the meetings with the princes, and spent more time with Astraia and Jocasta. He was finally showing signs of recovery, and was happy for once in a really long time.

Just a year after Meg left, Astraia fell head over hills for a great man. Creon allowed him to marry his daughter, but as of recently; they found out that she was unable to bier children. And although most men would have left, Chariton remained faithful, and loved her no less because of this. But Astraia was still grieving, and felt responsible; not only to her husband...but to her father as well.

Therapon went up to the girl holding king Creon's crown on a pillow, and carefully took the headpiece off, before holding it out to him. "This will work...and if it doesn't, then so be it. Hercules will either take one look at Jocasta, and it'll be love at first sight! ...Or, another man who knows a good thing when he sees it, _will_. Worrying will only cause unnecessary troubles." He then smirked. "How many times have I been wrong?"

Creon slowly smiled at his friend, and then placed the crown atop his head. Smugly, he ruffled his robe, and nodded. "Once." He answered as he admired himself in a large mirror, fixing his unkempt hair.

"Once?" Therapon asked in confusion, standing behind the king. "And when was that?"

Smirking wider, Creon spun his head around to face at his adviser. "When you told me that red wasn't my color." Just as Therapon opened his mouth to rebound, another guard walked into the room, and bowed before Creon. "Your grace?...Sir Hercules has arrived."

Patting Therapon on the shoulder, Creon followed the guard, and the two other guards beside the door stayed close behind. With a sigh, and a shake of his head, Therapon went after them as well, along with several servants.

* * *

"Phil?...I don't know about this. I really think I should go back and check on Meg." Hercules whispered worriedly to his trainer as a couple of Creon's guards led them inside the palace.

The satyr was looking down at the clipboard in front of him. Ever since they left that forest, Hercules had been non-stop with his concerns about Megara. Phil stayed silent, pretending to be listening. He knew the kid wasn't finished ranting just yet.

"I mean...Wh-What if she's mad at me? What if there's something on her mind, a-and she's afraid to tell me? What if-"

"Kid!" Phil finally said, interrupting him mid-sentence. "The dame's not mad at ya! And if somethin's on 'er mind...you can ask 'bout it later! Now...focus! You gotta carrier to keep up, and ya can't let Meg get to your head."

Running a hand through his ginger hair, Hercules sighed. "I know. It's just...I feel like something bad is about to happen."

Phil chuckled. "Well, Creon's probably sendin' ya to go defeat another monster, or somethin'. So I guess you could call that bad."

"No, not that kind of bad! ...I-I mean like something involving Meg. She was acting so strange when you and Pegasus showed up. Everything was perfectly fine before that." Hercules explained before letting out a long breath. "I'm just worried about her, that's all."

The satyr raised a brow. "That's all, eh? You're not thinkin 'bout doing somethin' stupid, are ya?" Phil asked suspiciously.

"Ugh, well-" Hercules started wringing his hands, _it was always a habit of his_. "N-No, nothing _too_ stupid. Umm, I-I was just going to, ugh...ask Meg...something."

Again, Phil raised a brow. Now he looked worried. "Ask her what?!" He demanded. Just as he asked, they had finally entered the dining room, and the two guards started heading back to there posts near the entrance. But they had gone practically unnoticed by the hero and his trainer. Phil was too concerned, and Hercules was too nervous.

Turning his head away, Hercules whispered silently. "...Ifshwudmrymeh."

Phil tried making out what Hercules said, but could only turn his worried expression into a confused one. "What?"

Hercules couldn't take it anymore; he hated beating around the bushes. Plus, he knew Phil wouldn't let him get away with this, especially when he thought something was up.

"ItookMegtotheapplegrovetoaskher"ifshewouldmarryme ". Butsomethindidntfeelrightaboutit. Iknowyoutoldmetowait,butIthoughtitwasagoodtime. Well,upuntilthepointofalmostaskingher. So I...didn't."

Phil could only stare at him with his mouth hung open; for a moment at least. His cheeks very quickly turned red from anger. "You almost...?! Kid?! ...When I tell you NOT ta do somethin', that doesn't mean...! Ahh! ...I tell ya these things for a reason, ya block-head!" The satyr rambled as he got up on a table to be at least chest-level with Hercules. He then started whacking him with the clipboard with every following word.

"**Have** *_oww*_ **ya** *_hey*_ **gone** *_ahh*_ **nuts**?!" Phil yelled as Hercules flinched with every hit on his head.

Phil would've continued _slapping_ some sense into his student, had someone clearing their throat not stopped his tirade. Hercules and Phil gingerly looked up at the men and women staring oddly at the display placed before them.

"Are we, ugh...interrupting something?" The man in the front asked sarcastically. Based on his; regal appearance, Thebes' city-state pin, and crown...they could tell he was most likely king Creon.

Quickly putting his clipboard behind his back, Phil faked a un-convincing smile, and swayed on the back of his hooves. Hercules however, couldn't stop starring at Creon.

_D-Does he have..."purple" eyes? _He thought before grunting at someone hitting him in the gut. Hercules looked over to find Phil thrusting his head towards the group; telling him to answer the question.

Turning his attention to them, he straightened back up, and gave the king an apologetic smile. "No! Ugh...I mean, w-we were just discussing something of...un-importance." He answered awkwardly.

Mentally slapping himself for allowing him to speak, Phil decided to cut in. "Sorry about that, your majesty." He looked over at Herc, and then hissed through his teeth. "It _won't_ be happening again anytime soon."

Hercules subtly nodded his head, knowing Phil was referring to his thoughts of proposing to Meg.

"Well then-" Creon began, deciding to change the subject even though he found it quite amusing. "I'm sure you have a schedule to keep, and I as well. Shall we...get down to business?"

Hercules and Phil nodded simultaneously, and followed the group into a larger room.

It was beautiful to say the very least. The center of the flooring was aligned and cut into a perfect circle with a colorful, spiral design formed within. Surrounding the piece were larger, white marble tiles. From above, a large mural of; wars, famines, and practically the entire history of Greece spread across the ceiling. Even dating back to Zeus' battle against the Titans.

At the very end of the room were seven thrones. The center chair was the largest, and most detailed. _Probably Creon's._ Hercules thought. Two young woman, one accompanied by a man around Hercules' age, sat in the two end thrones. What baffled Hercules the most, was that; the remaining seats each had a throw pillow with different styled crowns and tiaras on top. Circled around the pillows were freshly picked flowers, and servants tending to them with very respectful diligently.

"Now then-" a voice called out, forcing Hercules out of his trance. With a wave of his hand, everyone around king Creon went in different directions. The guards went beside the doors, the servants left to tend to some potted plants in certain areas of the room, and Creon's adviser led Phil out. With some trouble of course, since the satyr had thoughts of his own.

Eventually, and with some help from the guards; Phil was escorted out so Hercules and Creon could speak to one another in privacy. "...I'm sure you're wondering why I have summonsed you here?" Creon asked with a warm smile as he put a hand to Herc's shoulder.

* * *

Back at the villa; Mrs. Korinna was sweeping gracefully across the floor, humming as she usually did. She would get lost in her own little world of past memories when she did this, and Meg loved catching her in the process. It was the only time the older woman allowed herself to let go of her tough-girl façade, and actually show her more vulnerable side. This was why she got along so well with Meg, she reminded Korinna a lot of herself.

So at the backdoor slamming shut with such force, Korinna come to an immediate halt, and spun around mid-twirl.

"I should have known this was coming!" Meg yelled while tromping over to one of the couches in the living-room, flopping down on her back as she grabbed it's side cushion, and groaned loudly into it. She didn't seem to notice Korinna, or even remember that someone else lived here.

Korinna stared at the girl with wide eyes, and within seconds, concern washed over her. Hercules had told Korinna of his plan in asking Meg to marry him that day, and that he needed her to let Meg out of the house.

Walking into the living-room, Korinna sat in a chair across from Meg, and gently put a hand to her shoulder. "Meg?...Sweetie, what's going on? You should have known _what_ was coming?"

Meg only spun around on her stomach, and mumbled something into the pillow. "Idunwanatakabotit,jusleamehalun."

Shaking her head, Korinna moved her hand up to Meg's back. "I can't understand a word you're saying! Now...Get your head out of that pillow before you suffocate yourself!"

"...What do you think I'm trying to do?" Meg asked sarcastically as she lifted her head up for a moment, before putting it back down.

With a sigh, Korinna rolled her hazel eyes. "You're acting like a small child! ...Now tell me what's going on before I start treating you like one!" She threatened as she tried to force the young woman into a sitting position. But Meg wasn't going to give in so quickly. Every time Korinna almost got her to sit up, Meg would fall back down.

Getting slightly annoyed by Meg's behavior, Korinna stood up, and loomed over her. "Alright, you asked for it!" Without any further warning, Korinna jumped and sat down onto Meg's back.

"Ahh! Korinna?! ...Get off!" Meg moaned while trying to get the maid off of her, but she was actually heavier than she appeared.

"No! ...Haven't you heard the term _baby-sitting_ before? You actually have to _sit_ on the baby if you want them to listen." Korinna smirked as Meg finally stopped squirming, and gave up with a defeated sigh. "Good! Now...you gonna tell me what's going on? ...Or do I have to start charging by the hour?"

Meg whimpered. "Okay, you win! Just...get off!"

Korinna snickered, quite satisfied with her answer. "What's da magic word?" She asked in a mocking, baby voice.

"Please!" Meg yelled, starting to feel the air leaving her lungs.

Korinna got off, and watched as Meg slowly sat up. "...Are you _trying_ to kill me?!"

This caused her to laugh again; Korinna sat beside the girl, and hugged her playfully. "Nah...it wouldn't be any fun around here if I didn't have someone to pick on."

Meg scoffed, but welcomed her hug by scooting closer; she was glad that she had Korinna in times like these. Even if Meg wasn't in any mood to talk about such things, Korinna would literally force it out, one way or another. "Could'a fooled me." Meg replied.

Smiling, Korinna let go and forced Meg to look at her. "Alright, no more changing the subject! ...Spill it, girly."

* * *

**((Sorry for how short this chapter is. ^^; Thank you for reading, God bless y'all!))**


End file.
